Making Edward Shiver (from Jacob's Having Fun)
by LukePoiz
Summary: Whenever he said something dirty about anyone (but especially him) Edward would start to shiver. Sometimes it was almost imperceptible but sometimes I could get really out of control. At first Jacob could only felt bad for the poor quivering vampire… However, as the time passed better ideas came to him. Surely, Jacob was about to enjoy this shining new finding.
1. A Shinin' New Finding for Jacob

Maybe Jacob wasn't a supra intelligent vampire but he was able to tell. The werewolf had to admit that Edward's inability to blush when he got embarrassed over the most tribal things was both amusing and exasperating. Jacob could only dream with how many pranks and jokes he couldn't cast on the pristine vampire. But lately he noticed something…

Whenever he said something dirty about anyone (but especially the mentioned vampire) Edward would start to shiver. Sometimes it was almost imperceptible but sometimes I could get really out of control.

The moment when Jacob actually realized, Black almost died of a heart attack. The both of them were alone in the Cullen's living room, he was convincing Edward to play something on the beautiful grand piano that lied untouched on of the corners of the ridiculously spacious house.

* * *

We were both seated on the largest of the sofas the formed the house's furniture, well, Edward was, I was spread over the rest of the sofa with both of my feets resting on his lap.

" _ **Hey… Edward…"**_. I said loud enough for him to hear me, not that I needed to speak at all, but still preferring to do so.

" _ **You may tell me now, Jake"**_. He said turning to look at me, as a sign of giving me his whole attention.

I looked in direction to the instrument and then looked back at him, " _ **Could you play something? I doesn't have to anything special"**_. I said, I was almost sure that I would have need more than that to convince him. However, he just got up immediately and started to walk to approach the instrument, I suppose I was on a lucky streak today. So I feel like pushing my luck a little more.

" _ **I will never get tired to look at the beautiful ass swinging in front of me… I still find hard to believe you were virgin till we met, Mr. Sex on Legs"**_

I had to bite my lips to keep down the laugh that threatened to come out from the core of my chest. I was ready for him to look back at me, with that offended look he tends to send my way whenever I do something that makes him feel embarrassed, but strangely nothing came.

He kept still over his feets, slowly trembling on the same spot. He was shivering now and I was worried, I mean _a vampire shivering?_ They're basically like moving ice cubes. I got up as soon as I was able to, when I could met him where we has, Edward was shaking violently now. All I could do was embrace him on arms and positioned my face next to his, the moment I did that, he did the same. I could feel his face resting on the half moon that formed between my neck and shoulder.

I let him be for the time he need, when I felt the whole bunch of shakes to stop, I asked, " _ **Hey love, are you okay?"**_. I tried my best to mask it but worry was pretty palpable on my voice. " _ **Thanks for asking Jake… Yes I am now, I just legit don't know what happened"**_. His voice sounded weak, maybe in shock, which definitely was a rare occurrence. " _ **Would you like to get back to the couch?"**_. By now my arms rested around his waist, whenever my hands went lower little shakes would be present and stop the moment my hands were off. " _ **No, no, I still want to play some songs for you"**_. He said, finally lifting his head from me to give me one of those sweet smiles that made ready to sell my soul to have another one.

We went both to the piano and seat next to each other. The song that Edward was playing was calm and beautiful, when he was on for the second piece my head was already resting on his shoulder. My vampire started to sing some kind of lullaby at some point and that was enough for this tired werewolf to doss over that cold pillow.


	2. Jacob the Scientist

Events like those became so frequent that I stopped to worry about him everything I found a shivering Edward. In fact I started to look forward to find what was causing it. Curiosity may have kill a few cats but none wolfs so far, so I didn't have anything to loss, right?

By now, I had a pretty strong theory and I was all on to test it.

* * *

The couple was out there on the forest that surrounded the Cullen's mansion. It was time for Edward to feed, a one of a kind show that Jacob won't stand a chance to miss.

Poor deer in which the vampire laid eyes on, the creature didn't stand an opportunity against the undead. Still the wild animal fought till it last breath, something Jacob would have gave points on if he wasn't consumed on his mate feeding. It was so brutal, so full of instincts that never failed to get the werewolf out of words.

Black was seated over a rock in the middle of an almost empty space in the center of the forest, waiting for _his_ Cullen to came back. Even after all the times they had together, Edward would insists on cleaning himself alone after a hunt. Something pretty stupid if asked Jacob, considering he also hunted his food while been a wolf and it isn't like the haven't had the chance to see each other naked.

The only thing that was on the werewolf's mind when the just feed man appeared next to him was _breathtaking_. How was possible to someone to look this stunning? Black saw himself asking that question almost everyday. When his attention was back on the vampire, Jacob saw tiny drops of water running free over Edward's neck, that gave Jacob a fantastic idea.

Edward extended a hand on Jacob's direction to assist him to get up from the rock in which he was seated so they could go to Port Angeles to the date they had planned for the night.

 _ **\- Jake, do you remember ou...**_

The vampire question was abruptly stopped and only the sound of a raspy tongue against skin could be heard. Jacob was collecting all the water on Edward's neck. The shorter man, licked and suctioned all drops that were at his range and ended with a strong suction on the center of the half moon that formed between the vampire neck and his shoulder, Jacob hoped that a hickey would appear there tomorrow but just to make sure he bit _harder_ over the same spot.

 _ **\- Sorry… Were you saying? My bad sweetheart, I was suddenly thirsty.**_

Jacob said looking straight into the Cullen's eyes with an obviously faked innocent smile. Jacob patiently waited for it… And there it was, Edward was looking at the ground under them and his whole body shaked. Jacob did his best to refrain from laughing but a chuckle or two came out without his permission.

Jacob embrace the shivering vampire with his arm and started to walk with him on direction to the olders' Volvo when the intensity of the shakes faded.

Edward didn't commented on the incident nor did Jacob, but the shivering did appear a few more times during their trip to Port Angeles. If those times were intentional or genuine accidents, Jacob would denied everything.

* * *

Edward had enough. It was something so upsetting especially since it was totally out of his control. He really tried to fight the need of his body to literally shake off the embarrassment out however anything he did or didn't do was useless.

It became especially nerve-wracking when Jacob noticed. Sometimes was really natural and unconscious from his boyfriend. Nevertheless sometimes he could catch the sly grin that showed up on Jake's face whenever he was up to do something.

Reading minds, was certainly both a blessing and curse. No one could tell better than Edward Cullen now that Jacob took a like for flashing pretty heated images of both or any of them on his mind. Flashbacks assaulted him constantly and violently when they were alone. He even noticed Jacob coming near to the house when he was supposed to patrol La Push _JUST_ to flash some sexual image of him and then go back to patrolling, those time he could even _feel_ the werewolf laugh ringing inside his head.

That had to stop. _He had enough._

However, Jacob was far from having enough.


	3. I Wish I Couldn't Read Your Mind

It was an unusual occurrence, spending time on Billy's -Jacob's- house, wasn't something they did constantly. Jake's family wasn't that happy at all with our relationship, even if things got better with time, my house was still by far a more comfortable place.

Today, however, it was just the both of us. The whole house been ours made the atmosphere felt _dangerous…_ It may be all in my head but still the whole thing felt strange.

The TV was on, the only sounds that could be heard in here came out from it. Jacob was watching some horror movie in which the blonde girl goes somewhere in separate ways from the rest of the group to end up been caught by some kind of spiritual force… _Predictable_. Nevertheless, Jake loved them so here we were. He was watching the movie and I was watching him, at the end was win-win situation.

Two movies had passed now, while the sky outside the cabin became dark, inside the house it was pretty illuminated thanks to the TV's glow. Jacob yawned as he started to look for a new accommodation on the sofa we were sharing, which ended to be completely over me. His head now laid over my chest as he did his best to end this last movie, but by the symphony yawns and tired sounds he was projecting I could tell that that wouldn't be likely.

The last movie has over a for few minutes by now, I was tempted to get up and turn off the TV and the lights and move to a bedroom so Jacob could sleep in better form. I decided against it at end as my wolf laid peacefully over me. Poor guy has had a rough week and probably won't appreciate having to get up.

 _The both of us were on bed._

 _Clothes were missing but neither of us seems to care._

 _Jacob's hands were roaming through my body as if his life depended on it._

I blinked twice, confused at first but then realized what was happening. Jacob was _dreaming_ about us. I didn't knew I was able to see Jake's dreaming, specially this kind of dreams. He usually dreamed about lifeless gray shapes, not that much to look at.

 _Jake's face showed a sly grin._

 _I tried to control myself to no thrust into the tight fist around my… member._

 _My facial expression was sinful._

 _I was completely lost in the heat of the moment._

I was ashamed just to think that was how Jacob saw me everything we did _something_. I used to appreciate his expressions, the way his face contracted whenever we became one, but never noted mines at all, mine were even more intense that his. It was hard, I didn't wanted to wake him up but I didn't knew how much time I could resist this sweet torture.

 _My eyes were tightly closed._

 _His hands were glued to the sides of my hips as he pounded against my body._

 _A nasty sound, skin against skin every time our bodies found the other._

 _His gaze never going anywhere away from me._

The body on my lap started to move. _I was going to die_ , even if I already was on some way. The friction he created against some pretty awake part of me was simply _delicious_. The Jacob over me didn't stop to move, neither did the Jacob on my mind,

 _Jacob's rhythm became erratic._

 _Long and slow thrusts were replaced by quick and powerful jerks._

 _An Edward under Jacob clawing over the wolf's back to find something to lean on._

 _I was violently jerking after a particular hard thrust from Jacob._

 _His movements started to decrease on speed._

 _Didn't decrease on force._

When I came back from the image on my mind, I was floating, I could even feel the strange humidity on my crotch. I was mortified. I just came undone in my pants by Jacob's frottage. This was for sure the more embarrassing thing to ever happ-

" _ **It is always good to know that I can still make you fall apart as I please. However, would you mind if we move this to a bed, my dear mind reader?"**_

You gotta be kidding me. _Was he awake the whole time?_


End file.
